


Ridiculous

by Moonlights_Inkwell



Series: Jason Todd fics [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fairgrounds, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, No pronouns used for Reader, Somewhat domestic, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14957825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlights_Inkwell/pseuds/Moonlights_Inkwell
Summary: So, maybe Jason knows that it's stupid, but he can't help but be jealous.





	Ridiculous

If anyone had asked Jason what he expected to happen when he had returned home from what was probably the world’s shortest patrol, he would have said that he was coming home with some greasy takeout food, have the most romantic meal you could have with take-out then watch a movie… make up for the fact he had been busy practically all month. He’d seen you for a grand total of maybe two hours four weeks, and god… it was stupid how much he missed you. He could remember a time when he thought nothing of spending several weeks working on his cases, of speaking to no one- except for maybe Roy, or Artemis and Bizarro, but then along came you. You stumbled into his life and heart the way no one else ever had, and now he couldn’t help but feel like he needed you; had to be around you in order to feel the sort of happiness that seemed to radiate so easily around you.  
So maybe that was why Jason’s eyes narrowed so harshly when he entered the apartment to see you sat up on the couch with Damian staring up at you with a small smile. Jason’s eyebrows knit together in annoyance, knowing that now any plans of a simple evening between the two of you had no chance of ever existing now. The demon brat was always at his apartment now, and never to see him. Maybe it was childish of him to assume, but the kid couldn’t have possibly had a crush on you, right? Come on, he tried to reassure himself, he was pretty sure that the kid was incapable of feeling human emotions other than spite, pride and bloodlust- occasionally, a burst of slight affection for Grayson. The kid was probably just there to annoy him. Like he was last month when he insisted on crashing movie night meaning that Jason’s film option of the new John Wick movie had gone down in flames and some animal documentary had been put on instead because Damian saw the words World’s Cutest Kittenson Netflix and that decision was final. (The kid could have handled the violence, Jason knew that, but Damian seemed to be some sort of unsulliable thing in your opinion. He didn't get it. Mainly because he knew the kid, but he knew you loved kids. Jason couldn’t very well tell you that Damian was trained by a league of assassins, and could take a little- or a lot of- blood in a movie, when Jason hadn’t even told you that he died. That would be ridiculous and you probably would have laughed in his face like you did about his being the Red Hood before he showed you his uniform and guns.) Jason tried to push the prospect of Damian having a crush on you from his mind and instead brushed a hand through his hair and walked through the door, making a very deliberate move out of sneaking up behind the couch and covering your eyes before gently kissing the crook of your neck and grinning as your giggles caused Damian to look up with a scowl.  
“You’re home!” You giggle out while Jason pulls back, smiling down at you affectionately after shooting a quick glare at Damian.  
“Can’t leave my little [Y/N] on their own all month, can I?” He grins down at you, pretending not to feel the glare that Damian was so very definitely sending his way. “What kind of a shitty boyfriend would I be if I left you at home all the time without anyone to talk to?”  
“Tt, Todd, [Y/N] is clearly not alone in this apartment!” Damian glared at him while still clutching a small ceramic mug of what smelled like Earl Grey in one hand. The usual intensity of Damian’s glare seemed to be toned down due to your presence, but also seemed to be lessened by the mug itself, the large extending round mouse ears of one of the mugs that the two of you had bought on the trip to Disney Land last year. Nothing worked to make Damian less intimidating than making him look like the kid he was. And nothing annoyed Damian more than just ignoring him; so that was what Jason opted to do while peppering a few kisses across your jaw and cheeks.  
“Brought takeout home too.”  
“Ooh…” You grin widely making Jason smile in return- because, God, that smile was like Kryptonite to him and what was he supposed to do? You just light up when you smile like that. “Pizza?”  
“You guessed correct. And it’s your favourite.” He settles the box on the table and grimaces when Damian opens it and lifts it over to you. “…Shouldn’t you be busy, Demon-brat?” He asked coldly, indicating towards the window with his eyes and making tiny bat ears with his fingers when you were too focused on grabbing a slice of pizza to notice. “…With homework.”  
“It is a School-Night, Todd. My… Homework for the week is already completed.” With the mug out of his hands and your eyes averted, Damian’s glares were back to normal. Damn. Was it a weekday? The days had merged and blurred in his mind to the point where Jason was incapable of even recalling if it was or not.  
“Aww. I wish I was that good at finishing my homework for college.” You chime in, drawing the two from their harsh looks.  
“I could help you if you like.” Damian smiles, uncharacteristically enthusiastic, while Jason winds his arm around your waist,  
“I can help [Y/N] if they need it.” He intervenes quickly. “I’m their boyfriend.”  
“[Y/N] deserves better,” Damian mutters under his breath as his phone buzzes quietly, drawing his attention from your face to the screen. “Pennyworth is outside. I must go. Thank you for your attention [Y/N]. ”  
Damian got to his feet, gathering his backpack and the jacket he had stolen from Tim before walking to you, allowing you to ruffle his hair and stalked off to the door before Jason could say another word. Jason only relaxes at the sound of the front door closing, almost instinctively dragging you close to his chest and kissing at your forehead. The kid might have stopped the start of a nice night, but it didn’t mean that it had to end poorly too. 

The kid definitely had a crush on you, of that Jason was certain. He had to. Mainly from the fact that he had managed to track the two of you down at the fairground, despite the fact that Jason was sure he hadn’t told anyone that he was taking you there. But there, as if the three of you had arranged to meet up, was all Five foot two inches of scowling, tiny Damian Wayne, with his arms crossed until you had gotten close enough for Damian to take your hand. This was ridiculous. The kid’s crush was ridiculous, with him spending a great deal of his time off of patrol following you around like a lovesick puppy- even if Jason had admittedly done so before the two of you had started dating, with him going so far as to make sure you were safe at night while he was on patrol- and that was infuriating.  
Jason could probably admit, albeit a little reluctantly that he was a jealous guy, though he would admit that it was only because you were probably the best thing that he had in his life. And while he knows on the inside that Damian was no threat to your relationship, he also knows that Damian isn’t the only person who knows that you deserve so much better than some undead, beaten, and broken sidekick. At bars, people always seem to flirt with you, and as much as Jason knows that you’re never going to cheat on him, he is also /very/ aware that one day (likely one day very soon) you’re going to realise that you deserve so much better than him. And god damn it, he’d rather be beaten to death again than have Damian be the reason why you realise you can’t be with him any longer.  
And so He waits, until Damian’s bladder is so full he ignores his pride and he demands to be taken to the port-a-potties, to grip your hand tight, tight enough to bruise, then pulls you in closer and slams his mouth against your own, in a desperate kiss. It’s hard for all of five seconds before all need to assert dominance and possession fades away into a need for you and your love, a wordless beg for you- all of you- for as long as he can keep you. He’s well aware of every flaw you could find, understands every single reason why you might leave him, and if you do then he knows that he can’t just make you stay, but tries, all the same, to push every single feeling into a single kiss; all his love, the memories of perfect moments spent together, everything. He almost cries out of pure relief when he feels you reciprocate; fingers flying up to card through his hair and tongue gently prodding at his bottom lip. It’s like a lifeline and a drug all at once, like drowning while wearing a life jacket, when he kisses you; so close to normalcy while being as far from it as he was. Moments like this, with the person he loves in his arms, makes him so glad that Talia dumped him in Ra’s’s pit.  
“…What brought that about?” You whisper against his lips once he abandons holding your hand in favour of cupping your cheek.  
“I love you so much.” He replies feverishly, kissing just below your mouth and down to your jaw once he had finished his sentence as if as a means of punctuating it. “I just… love you so much that… Fucking demon brat having a crush on you is so-”  
“Jason, he’s 12.”  
“Yeah. I know.”  
“You think I’m gonna leave you for a 12-year-old?” You tease, and Jason pulls back to grin at you roguishly.  
“I know you wouldn’t. You’d miss me too much.” His smug smirk almost demands you to kiss him again, and you only keep from doing so because Damian walks back over. Jason’s arm, still slung around your waist, manages to keep the boy from reaching for your hand and all at once Jason feels a level of self-grandeur that was probably wrong for someone who was happy for beating a 12-year-old by being with his crush, but at the same time, he can’t bring himself to care. He has you.


End file.
